


First Impressions

by adrabbleness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, innocent Kuroo, ultimate Kuroo roast, volleyball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrabbleness/pseuds/adrabbleness
Summary: For someone with such a high IQ, Kuroo was ashamed to say that it took him a while to realize that he shouldn’t be asking a bunch of volleyball idiots for girl advice.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 26
Kudos: 177
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> First Haikyuu fanfic! I enjoyed writing this so much more than I’d like to admit. I’d like to think that Kuroo is a sweet summer child when it comes to romance, despite his looks. 
> 
> Although this story centers more around Kuroo, I absolutely love the Kuroo x Yachi ship, and hope to write more on them!
> 
> Story is set amid a training camp with Karasuno, Nekoma, and Furukodani in attendance, and is Yachi's first introduction to the two other teams.

Short blonde hair, petite frame, and big doe eyes.

That’s all it took to bring Nekoma High’s great captain down.

He’d taken one look at the girl coming down with the rest of the Karasuno team, and immediately felt his cheeks burn and his stomach churn.

 _“Well hot damn, I think I’m in love,”_ he thought.

Of course, Kuroo told Kenma immediately, as he did with all of his “big announcements”.

He found him by the large tree behind the main gym, fiddling away with his game console and muttering combos to himself.

“Yo, Kenma!”

“Coach said practice starts in an hour, leave me alone,” he grumbled.

Kuroo chuckled and lay down on the patch of grass next to his best friend, tucking his hand behind and over his head, as he stared up at the clouds.

“Well? What did you want to tell me?” Kenma finally said, sneaking a quick peek at him between his game dialogue.

“I think I just fell in love,” Kuroo confessed, whistling.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup, no doubt.”

“That’s a first… With who?”

“Well… I don’t exactly have a name yet, but I think it’s Karasuno’s new manager.”

Kenma’s fingers paused at his words, and he stared down at him.

“You mean Yachi-san?”

Kuroo sat up quickly, widening his eyes.

“You know her?” he asked, a smile growing on his lips.

Kenma took in his expression for a few seconds, and turned back to his game.

“Only by texts from Shoyo… But…”

“But?”

“I don’t think you’re her type, exactly.”

“What? She doesn’t even know me yet!” Kuroo whined, tugging at Kenma’s jacket for more of an explanation.

“Quit it, I’m in the middle of a boss fight. I’m just saying….”

Kenma paused his game, and pondered on the right words for a few moments. His team had been on his case for the past few months, for being too frank with his words. He had to put this _delicately_.

Kenma looked back at his childhood friend and smiled. 

“With your face, you might just scare her away,” he said honestly.

“Don’t say such mean things with a smile!”

\--

By the time everyone had gathered in the main gym, Kuroo had shaken off Kenma’s direct hit on his appearance, and was finally able to introduce himself to ‘Yachi-san’, albeit with the rest of his team.

But just as Kenma predicted, she hadn’t so much as looked at him, even when he held his hand out in front of her for a friendly handshake.

“Pleased to meet you, miss,” he said, as sweetly as he could.

‘My name’s…H-Hitoka Yachi! Ple-pleased to meet you, too.” she mumbled, quickly retreating behind her team.

Kenma coughed back a small laugh behind him. 

“Hey! Quit scaring our new manager, you jerk!” one of the crows shouted, coming forward to swat his hand away.

The smile that was previously on Kuroo’s face disappeared, and he glared back at the rowdy boy.

“I _didn’t_ scare her! I was saying hello, you I-D-I-O-T,” Kuroo growled.

He craned his neck over the fuming boy to get another glimpse of the young woman.

“My name’s Kuroo, by the way. Tetsuro Kuroo,” he said.

But his attempts at further conversation were already blocked by a wall of rather annoyed third-years. The crows’ captain, Daichi, grabbed his hand tightly, a forced smile on his face.

“Thanks for sharing, Tetsuro- _kun_. Now if you’re done _getting to know the team_ , I think we should start playing volleyball now.”

Daichi’s fierce expression begged him to argue otherwise.

“No… Volleyball’s good with me.”

Kuroo was still thinking about his first encounter with Karasuno’s new manager, long after the practice matches ended.

He sighed in exhaustion, picking up his water bottle as he made his way to the third gym for his own period of training. All of the team managers had entered the dormitories to rest, so there would be no opportunity to see his new crush until dinner time.

 _‘Guess I’ll do some blocking practice with Bokuto,’_ he thought, finally entering the gym.

The man in question, captain of the rivaling Tokyo team, had already arrived and was doing some stretches on the floor. At the sound of his entrance, he turned, smiling broadly at him.

“Yo Kuroo! Daichi really had you digging for the ball today, huh?” he teased.

“Shut up, Bokuto… It’s been a hard day,” Kuroo groaned, putting his water bottle down next to him.

Bokuto pouted slightly, cocking his head to the side. He took Kuroo’s water bottle for a quick sip of water.

“Something the matter, man?”

Kuroo hesitated.

Bokuto meant well, but he couldn’t tell him about his liking for the newest addition to Karasuno, not if he wanted it to be a secret. That being said, he still wanted his opinion on the matter.

“Do you think I’m attractive?” he asked plainly.

Bokuto spat out his drink at the question, not even bothering to wipe his chin. He turned towards him with a shocked expression.

“Excuse me?”

Kuroo blushed, running a hand through his already wild hair.

“You heard me… Do I… _If you were a girl_ , would you say that I’m attractive?”

He pondered on the question, closing his eyes as if to really put himself in the right mindset.

“Depends, I guess? Who am I comparing you to?” he asked seriously.

The gym door opened again, and a young dark-haired man walked in, waving at them.

Kuroo gave a lazy wave and turned back to his owl-like friend.

“I don’t know… Between me and Akaashi then, I guess?” Kuroo replied.

“You’d be blind _not_ to pick Akaashi!” he shouted instantly, jumping up to his feet to properly greet said man.

“At least think about it a little more before you respond, you biased jerk!” Kuroo snarled, chucking a volleyball at him.

\--

Kuroo was in the worst mood by time he returned to the team dormitories, having had to deal with Bokuto’s ramblings on how Akaashi was _objectively_ the better catch. Kuroo’s only solace was that he’d made sure to completely stuff all of Bokuto’s spikes. _Hard._

But even the hot shower hadn’t calmed his anger, and he continued to mutter under his breath as he shook his wet hair vigorously with his towel.

“What’s eating at you, Captain?”

Kuroo peered through his long bangs to see his gigantic underling grinning down at him.

“Leave me alone, Lev.”

A much smaller man walked out from behind him, giving his own hair a good shake. He took one look at Kuroo’s brooding face, and snickered.

“Yeah, leave him be, Lev. He’s just put off because Bokuto called him ugly.”

“YAKU!”

Kuroo threw the wet towel at the man, who avoided it easily with his quick reflexes. He stuck his tongue out, and went to the futon spread out next to him.

“So… You like the new crow, huh?” he said after a while.

Kuroo started sweating immediately.

“W-who told you!?” he stammered.

Yaku gave him the biggest shit-eating smile he’d ever seen. _‘Gotcha,’_ it said. Lev gasped at the confession, moving towards his senpai with curious eyes.

“ _You did_ , right now, you idiot. Although I already had my suspicions… I know that Daichi-san and Asahi-san weren’t just serving at your head for practice.”

Kuroo cursed, and Lev chuckled at his reddening visage.

“I’m surprised, Kuroo-senpai… I always thought that your type was… you know,” Lev paused to draw S lines by his hips, for emphasis.

Yaku laughed loudly, wagging his finger at the younger man.

“No, no… Kuroo _really_ looks like he’d appreciate more _up top_ ,” Yaku explained, putting his hands out in front of his chest, as if he was holding two particularly heavy melons.

“Stop painting me out to be some perverted horn-dog, you punks!” Kuroo practically roared, just earning more laughter from the two.

He turned his head away from them, looking over at the mirror hung on the wall, and frowning at what he saw.

Kuroo didn’t really give much thought to his looks, and despite everyone’s assumptions, he was actually a pretty innocent guy. He studied hard and paid attention during class lectures, and gave his all on the volleyball court. He didn’t really have time to explore the wonders of the opposite sex, let alone know what his ‘type’ was.

_‘Do I really look like such a sleezball?’_

\--

Apparently Kuroo didn’t know that it was better to stop when you were behind.

Instead of counting his losses and putting his efforts into something a little more productive, he decided that he needed a few more opinions on whether or not he was cut out to be a potential boyfriend to Yachi, or hell, _any female._

He set out for the second floor of the dormitories dedicated to the Karasuno team players, only stopping in his tracks once he heard familiar bickering coming from one of the rooms.

He gave 3 loud knocks on the door before letting himself in to the room. He grinned at the duo in front of him, currently in the middle of what seemed like an intense thumb wrestling competition.

“Ah, it’s the Roost- I mean, Kuroo-san! Hey there!” the orange-haired middle blocker greeted.

His raven-haired friend took the distraction as his chance, and dug his thumb down on Hinata’s to secure his win.

“Kageyama, you bastard! I was still talking to him!”

“Shut up, you orange idiot! You can do both,” he replied, turning his head and bowing his head slightly towards his senpai. He still hadn’t released his hold on the boy’s thumb.

“Did you need something from us, Kuroo-senpai?” he asked.

Kuroo laughed, taking a seat on the floor beside them.

“Just your opinion on something,” he replied.

This definitely perked their interest, especially Hinata, who was usually excluded from discussions of intellect. He snatched his hand completely from Kageyama’s grip, and went over to him.

“Ask me anything!” he shouted enthusiastically.

Kuroo grinned, patting his head fondly. “Thanks, Hinata!”

“This is er… just a survey, for… research… But I want to know what your team managers think about the male players they’ve encountered so far?”

“You mean Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san?” Hinata asked, blinking in confusion.

Kuroo nodded his head vigorously.

“Are you asking for their intel on other teams? That’s kind of a team secret isn’t it?” he countered, now staring at Kuroo with slight suspicion.

Kuroo shook his head in panic. “No, no! I’m not looking for intel… I meant… like… Were they _impressed_ with anyone? Did they mention anyone in passing? Complimented them, even?”

Hinata thought it over again, crossing his arms together. “I mean, they’re plenty impressed with my sets with Kageyama… but if we’re talking about other teams…” he trailed off.

“I heard them giggling about Oikawa-senpai one time,” Kageyama spoke up.

Kuroo turned his head towards him, almost giving himself whiplash. Kageyama nodded slowly, picking up his box of milk to drink.

“Oikawa?! You mean that annoying prick you guys kept talking about… _that’s_ her type?”

“Excuse me?”

“N-nothing… Go on… what did they say about him?”

Kageyama hesitated, looking at the man more intently as he sipped more of his milk.

“They just said that he looked cute – ”

“CUTE!?”

“- next to Iwaizumi-senpai.”

“IWA! Wait, what…?”

Hinata gave a small noise, as if he just remembered something. He tugged on the shirt of the now confused Kuroo, smiling brightly.

“That reminds me of one more thing,”

“What?”

“They also said that you’d be _blind_ if you didn’t find Akaashi attractive.”

“OKAY! THAT’S ENOUGH OF THAT!”

\--

Kuroo was completely exhausted by the time he entered the mess hall for dinner. He now had a notepad full of unfiltered and unnecessary opinions from Hinata (ranging from his favourite snack choices to his Kageyama conspiracy theories), and was more than a little dejected. He had gotten nowhere with knowing anymore about Yachi, or her opinions on him.

He sighed loudly, getting in line with the rest of the players with his food tray.

‘ _At least I’ll get to eat my favourite grilled fish tonight_ ,’ he thought sadly.

He walked towards the serving table where a manager was giving out the soups and entrées, and was surprised to see the older Karasuno manager greeting him.

“Is miso soup and fish okay with you?” she asked.

“Yes! Thank you, Kiyoko-san.” He replied, blushing slightly at the attractive young woman.

On hearing her name, her eyes widened slightly, and she gave him a kind smile.

“Ah, I didn’t think you knew my name,” she giggled, handing him his food.

“Well, we’ve known each other for a while now… I’d like to think that Nekoma is friends with Karasuno, even with all of our bickering,” he confessed, coughing slightly to hide his awkwardness. 

A playful look formed on her face.

“ I guess Hitoka-chan was right about you… You’re not just a scheming cat,” she teased.

“She…? _Hitoka-chan_ was talking about me? What else did she say?” he asked eagerly, an idiotic smile creeping on his face.

A more stoic expression returned to Kiyoko’s face, and she pushed his tray back slightly.

“Nothing really… I mean, nothing that _I_ personally agree with.”

“Such as?”

Kuroo followed her eyes to the end of the serving table, and for the first time, he noticed that Yachi was sneaking a peek at him as she handed desserts out. They both went crimson in the moment their eyes met. 

Kiyoko chuckled at the scene, and catching Kuroo’s attention once more, she whispered.

“She thinks you’d be a great kisser.”


End file.
